


Fanboying legal!?

by FreakinZombie



Category: Grantom - Fandom
Genre: Acting, Flash - Freeform, M/M, Try Outs, Try-outs, grantom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakinZombie/pseuds/FreakinZombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant Gustin practiced for months to get the part to play as Barry Allen but he's very nervous and he knows that many more people are applying for the part. Can Grant pull through?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanboying legal!?

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try to make this the longest fic ever. 300+ maybe. Who knows. Many things may appear into this fic.

Grant sat nervously on the bus, his palms felt sweaty, his teeth chewing on his lower lip. He manage to get a script to audition for Barry Allen, also known as the flash. He was nervous, so nervous, there's probably a huge line for people to play Barry Allen. What if one of his favorite actors shows up? How could ever compete with them?   
  
A groan escaped him, his stomach felt like someone reached their hand in and just shake it around like drink mixer. He sighs, opening the script and going to the first page of act one. Memorizing and re-reading the word over and over  again. He was confident he can do this. Just have to believe in yourself.   
  
The bus shook a little bit and drops his script. He reaches for it and yelps when felt a hand step on his index finger. The person shift his foot and apologized. He quickly grabbed the script and moves back. He heard the door open. He looks out the window. Oh this his destination! He grabs his backpack and moves out of the bus.   
  
He runs to the studio that was a block ahead till reaches to the gates. He pushes the gates open and looks around, his heart pounding in his chest. People were everywhere, most of them are actors to hopefully get a catch for the part in the show. He went to the where the audition are taking but turned to hand his application form to Greg.   
  
He was told to wait in the side room with the others that are trying out. He felt his heart thump inside his chest as he moves into the room and seeing so many people. His eyes widen and stares. 'I'm never going to get the part.' He thought to himself with dread. He stood aside and looks through the crowd before his eyes landed on someone he recognize. It's Tom Cavanagh. TOM CAVANAGH IS HERE? His heart was pounding.   
  
He didn't dare approach, he was nervous. He was in the GLEE for awhile but he wanted try something else. Of course his dream to play as superman but he doesn't have the size and physical attribute to play him but he can pick his second favorite hero.   
  
He watches as he people went in and out. Two hours pass before hearing his name called. He looks around before walking through the door and went onto the center, looking to the others.   
  
"Go ahead, wherever you want in the script." Greg said before clicking his pen and ready.   
  
Grant nods, his chest felt tight but he smiles and cleared his throat. He got himself ready before speaking the first verse.   
  
"To understand what I’m about to tell you, you need to do somethingfirst... you need to believe in the impossible. Can you do that?" He said with a pause, speaking in a narrative but positive voice.   
  
"Good." He said as he continued. "Now, imagine you could run faster than the speed of sound." He said with more excitement in his voice. "That’s approximately 765 miles-perhour. Over a thousand feet per second." He said as he stepped forward. "I am that fast and the faster I go...the more the world slows down." He said as he paused for a long moment.   
  
"I have the ability, to move through my city like a guardian angel..." He said as he looks onward and continues. "I am the fastest man alive....but I am getting ahead of myself. It all started that day nine months ago." He said, going word for word, he memorized, practice over and over.   
  
He wish he had another actor here to do this part but he just focus on his imagination, as he moves, pretending to hurry and bumps into someone and yelled in apologetic rushed tone. "Sorry 'bout that! Excuse me!" He said, sounding winded  before he paused.   
  
"As usual I am late." He said in narrative tone.   
  
Pretending he gotten to the scene and spoke. "I am so sorry." He said as moves forward, being aware of the surrounding around him. He paused before looking to the other...well invisible cause not there. "I don't own a car." He said with a blank look on his face before turning his head. "Umm...yea..I, um, I have it right here." He said as he pretended to search through a bag before handing the invisible candy bar. "I may had a few bites." He said.   
  
He was about to continue before Greg stopped him and smiles. "You did pretty good. We'll call you if you get the part. Thank your for participation and patients." He explained.   
  
Grant nods, nervous. "Thank you for opportunity and hope to hear back!" He said before leaving the room.   
  
This is going to be a long wait. 


End file.
